Mother of the Year Choices
This page contains the choices in Mother of the Year and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Firebrand * Curl Power * Done Up Choice 3 * Pretty in Purple * Professional Blues * Artistic Chic Choice 4 * Let's do this! * Let's try something else... Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Tara" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your daughter's name? Default is "Zoey" Choice 7 * Curiosity. (No effect) * Kindness. (No effect) Choice 8 * Composition? (No effect) * Rings? (No effect) * Moons? (No effect) Chapter One: New Beginnings Choices Choice 1 * Talk of the Town (�� 20) ( and ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 2 * ❤ Are you always in lawyer mode? (Thomas ❤ +Romance) * How long has your daughter been at Bernhardt? (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd love your help! (�� 16) ( ) * I can manage. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Law do you practice? (No effect) * Stuff do you do for fun? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * It's perfect... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Gets that from her dad. (No effect) * Can be a handful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * But you don't have to be. (No effect) * Not everyone understands (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * ❤ I would love that. (Thomas ❤ +Romance) * That seems likely (No effect) Choice 4 * Haunted! (No effect) * A historical site! (No effect) Choice 5 * Aww... (No effect) " " Choice 6 * Gold Standard (�� 12) * Uniformity (No effect) Choice 7 * Encourage her! (No effect) * Embarrass her! (No effect) " " if you bought the premium outfit in Choice 1. " " if you didn't get the premium outfit in Choice 1. Choice 8 * Cheaper. (No effect) * More fun! (No effect) Chapter Two: Get to Work Choices Choice 1 * Is your guitar okay? (No effect) * Watch where you're going. (No effect) Choice 2 * I've already pissed off the PTA. (No effect) * Zoey’s been charming her teachers. (No effect) Choice 3 * How do you like your classes? (No effect) * Have you made any friends yet? (No effect) Choice 4 * Colorful... (No effect) Choice 5 * That's a great idea! (�� 15) * Better not. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Still colorful... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Is 'Zelda' you? (No effect) * How does Zelda feel about that? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Is there anything I can do to help? (No effect) * Have you told the teachers about this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Ignore them. (No effect) * Stand up for yourself. (No effect) * Tell a teacher. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Daddy left? (No effect) * Grandma Rachel died? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Two can play that game! (No effect) * Don't play with your food. (No effect) Choice 6 * ❤ Hot. (Eiko ❤ +Romance) * Loud. (No effect) * Surprising. (No effect) Choice 7 * ❤ That means a lot to me. (Eiko ❤ +Romance) * You really take teaching seriously. (No effect) Choice 8 * Thomas could use rescuing. (No effect) * We could talk about the bake sale. (No effect) Choice 9 * 'Intense' is putting it mildly. (No effect) * So, you two dated? (No effect) Choice 10 * I'm so sorry... (No effect) * Are you suing? (No effect) Choice 11 * Sounds like a great idea! (�� 16) * I'll take the bus. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Boys? (No effect) * The internet? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Just do the best I can. (No effect) * Ask Zoey what I can do better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * How did Luz handle her death? (No effect) * What was your wife like? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * You're gonna do great. (No effect) * ❤ Let's do it again sometime. (Thomas ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 12 * Style Maven (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 13 * I have a passion for fashion! (+Interview) * I really need the money. (No effect) * I love your store. (+Interview 2x) Choice 14 * Years of customer service experience. (+Interview 2x) * Flawless fashion sense. (+Interview) * My friend Alma's help? (No effect) Choice 15 * With your job. (No effect) * Going back to school. (+Interview 2x) " " if you got at least 4 +Interview or " " if you got 3 or less +Interview " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Chapter Three: Tough Cookie Choices Choice 1 *I think your daughter's been bullying mine (no effect) *Relax. I'm sure this is no big deal Choice 2 *Your son started it *Do you want to take this outside? *It's just kids being kids (no effect) Choice 3 *Suspend August? (no effect) *Make me beg? Choice 4 *Escort Luz home (�� 17) *Decline Diamond choice 1 *What's your favorite subject in school? (no effect) *Your dad sure works a lot, huh? Diamond choice 2 *Ignore him (no effect) *Confront him Diamond choice 3 *You did the right thing (no effect) *Next time, use your words Choice 5 *Reasure her *Tell her the truth (no effect) Choice 6 *You're a lifesaver (no effect) *Are you angling for a date or something? Choice 7 *Where'd you learn to fix appliances? *You work in a bar? (no effect) Choice 8 *Bake with Levi! (�� 19) *Pass Diamond choice 4 *Take Diamond choice 5 *Maybe it's time to try something new? *You'll make it eventually (no effect) Diamond choice 6 *You can try a sip (no effect) *Not a chance Diamond choice 7 *Some of the best years of my life (no effect) *Awful Diamond choice 8 *Admire Diamond choice 9 *They're perfect *❤ We'll have to try again some time Choice 9 *Sweet as Pie (�� 25) *No thanks Choice 10 *Kind of an ordeal *A piece of cake (no effect) Choice 11 *''Zooey is fine *My 'little guttersnipe' is just peachy (no effect) '''Choice 12' *Especially one who likes my kid *❤ But... just friends? Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Mother of the Year